


Codex

by BishopDeaconCardinal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishopDeaconCardinal/pseuds/BishopDeaconCardinal
Summary: Each chapter is a different one-shot cleaned up and made presentable for your perusal.Pairings and brief description in chapter notes/title, tags will update as chapters do.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 4





	1. Cullen/Female Inquisitor, Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Cullen and teeniepoppy's Inquisitor, Valé.

Valé wasn't sure what she was looking at. 

Cullen was...kneading dough? 

Their commander. 

In charge of the entirety of their military operation. 

Dough. 

At 3:30 in the morning. 

“Krem?” he calls out, “If you’re trying to scare me again it isn't going to work.”

She shows herself and where as he seems surprised he didn't stop what he’s doing. “Ah, Inquisitor. Um. Good morning?”

He’s in a loose linen shirt and trousers, a far cry from his rigid armor and mantle he usually wore. He even has a bit of flour on his chin. 

“Good morning. I don't mean to intrude but what are you doing? And don't say baking bread. I can see that,” she giggles a little and surprises herself. 

He sighs as he shakes more flour onto the dough, “My mother was a baker.”

“I thought your parents were farmers.”

He raises a flour covered hand and rocks it back and forth in a so-so motion, “My father was a farmer. My mother did what was needed for the farm to function. At her heart though, she was a baker,” He resumes what he was doing and she stands back a moment to watch. 

He seems to finish and brushes his hands off on the apron he’s wearing. “Sometimes it,” he trails off then tries again, “Sometimes it reminds me of home. It's not there anymore but when it was,” he flushes a bit. “That probably doesn't make sense.”

She shakes her head, “No, it makes sense,” the level of her understanding of that sentiment might ruin the mood. Instead she asks, “Why did you think I was Krem?”

“He usually turns up at some point when I make these late night impulses. Says he has bad dreams,” he explains while absentmindedly covering the bread.

“Don't we all,” she mutters, “At least your late night hobby brings bread.”

He sighs once more, “I'm short on yeast so we will have to see if it even rises.”

She had never found him more charming then in that moment when concerned about his yeast stores.

***


	2. Pre- Cassandra/Varric, Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember Antony’s death? They do.

She had punched him in the face. To be fair, Varric had been egging her on for weeks, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. 

They both knew the day Antony died. The entire month as it approached she'd started shutting down emotionally. Cassandra had stopped eating, leaving the house, nothing.

So he'd done what had worked in the past. He'd pushed, little nudges of irritation, pointed comments, slights. 

His back had hit his desk where he'd stepped back from the force of being hit. 

He hadn't been able to see the moment when she realised what she'd done but almost immediately after she hit him she was by his side, asking how bad it was when it was clearly broken and should they go to hospital. 

The words blurred together as he reached out and gently touched her cheek where tears fell. 

It was a start.


	3. Male Inquisitor/Dorian, coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the issues with leaping off without looking

Jamie had a second coffee in his hand. 

He felt sweat forming at the base of his neck. 

Two coffees. 

Two. 

Inexplicably one more than on average a singular person was intended to consume at a time. Therefore naturally the second one belonged to someone else. 

It felt presumptuous. 

He's had Dorian"s dick in his mouth and yet somehow bringing him coffee unasked for felt strikingly  _ more _ intimate.

He even knew how Dorian took his coffee, the  _ scandal.  _

He was bringing his (boyfriend? partner? lover?) a coffee and he can't remember a time recently being more nervous. 

How wonderfully terrifying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my son Jamie. I love him.


	4. Female Inquisitor/Cullen, kisses and character study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😘😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to cutearson for letting me barrow her very cute Inquisitor!
> 
> Also there is reference to elf root basically being weed so if that triggers you please skip!

Valé kissed like every kiss was her first.

Seemingly for just a few moments at the beginning she couldn't quite recall that yes, this was allowed. Encouraged even. 

She always recovered into the swing of things after the initial rediscovery. 

Cullen especially liked when she'd get so excited she'd forget herself and grab onto him. Or when he'd been with her for an extended amount of time and kissing him hello or goodbye was so standard that she'd forget others were around and do it even then. 

She once had licked the scar on his lip in a moment of boldness while they were kissing and pouted to him later that he hadn't responded to that. He'd had to explain he hadn't even felt it as that whole portion of his lip that was bisected by the scar was completely numb. He thinks she's done it sense but couldn't tell you when. 

She often grabbed the top of his chest piece and pulled him sideways to kiss his cheek.She did it often enough that once she did it while he was addressing the troops, let himself be pulled sideways, cheek kissed, and straightened back up without breaking stride. The only identifier that he'd registered it was the blush rising on his cheeks. 

She'd once run to him after being away for 6 months and jumped into his arms. He barely managed to recover and keep her in the air in his arms as she'd grabbed his face and kissed him. He'd almost dropped her again after that when she'd climbed down and yelled something at Dorian that made him think the whole act was possibly for a good piece. 

Sometimes she'd taste like elfroot and a touch of tobacco. He knew she'd been off with Sera on the roof of the tavern doing what she described as 'incredibly childish but deeply relaxing'. She was always a touch more giggly and he found himself usually smiling along. 

***


End file.
